


The Waves and the Rain

by Pikachic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short, Short One Shot, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachic/pseuds/Pikachic
Summary: He had arrived at the small camp through the Nether Portal, expecting to find the campsite that he had briefly visited mere days ago. He expected to find Tommy popping out of nowhere, screaming at him and attempting to chase him back into the portal. His best friend hated him, after all.Instead, Tubbo was greeted with ruins.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The Waves and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND I SPEEDRAN IT LIKE I SPEEDRAN THE DRAWING IT'S BASED OFF OF

The sound of the waves crashing into the nearby beach roared in his ears. 

Tubbo halfheartedly wiped the rain out of his eyes as he gazed, bewildered, at the remains of Logstedshire. He had arrived at the small camp through the Nether Portal, expecting to find the campsite that he had briefly visited mere days ago. He expected to find Tommy popping out of nowhere, screaming at him and attempting to chase him back into the portal. His best friend hated him, after all.

Instead, Tubbo was greeted with ruins. 

Piles of rubble crunched under his feet. Charred black chunks of the log walls were scattered about. Gaping craters had been gouged in the ground, the rain forming small puddles in their depths. Tommy’s tent had been reduced to nothing but a flimsy pile of fabric shreds. 

_What had happened here?_

Quite clearly, someone had blown the place up, but who? It could’ve been Tommy, but why on earth would Tommy raze his own campsite to bedrock?

Then he saw the pillar.

A tall, swaying, thin pillar that stretched to the heavens, constructed out of cobblestone, stripped logs, and a collection of other random blocks. It looked as if whoever constructed it had cared very little about how it would eventually look.

As if whoever built it wouldn’t _need_ to care about how it would look, as long as it served its final purpose.

_No._

Tubbo felt his heart pounding desperately in his chest.

_Surely not._

A hand reached up to grip the front of his suit.

_Surely Tommy hadn’t…_

His legs gave out and he was sent crashing to his knees, his face inches away from the ground. Little pieces of rubble dug into his elbows. Broken fingernails scraped at rough gravel.

_It was all his fault._

Tubbo grit his teeth.

_All his fault._

There was something wet streaming down his face. Probably just the rain.

_His fault_.

He pressed his forehead into the ground. It was hard to breathe.

_His fault his fault hisfaulthisfaultHISFAULTHIS-_

Tubbo screamed.

He screamed, loud and guttural. He screamed for Tommy, his right-hand-man, his _best friend, his second half_ . His second half that was now gone forever, leaving him pitifully shambling around this cruel world alone, a broken doll that would never be repaired, that was _beyond_ repair, a compass without a lodestone to point to.

Fingers clawed violently at his hair, tore at his suit. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, splattering onto the gravel. 

He screamed.

He screamed until he could scream no longer, until his throat was mangled and raw, until his arms gave out and he flopped limply onto the ground.

He lay there, a cold hollowness blooming in his chest and the rain roaring in his ears, for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading! Those last streams wrecked me and I wanted to write something about them.
> 
> But, uh,
> 
> *cough* _shameless plug_ *cough*
> 
> If you want to see more art from me, my Twitter is @ImPikachic and my Youtube is just Pikachic.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
